


Just Sit There

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logan and Roman can be jerks, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Modeling, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Virgil and Patton mentioned but its mostly about Logan and Princey, but they make up in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan gets a bit jealous of Roman's modeling work and they have an argument that its something anybody can do. Roman challenges Logan to do one of his jobs in his place.





	Just Sit There

Logan wasn't sure why this was getting under his skin so much. Probably because it was Princey. He sounded so smug as Patton and Virgil sat their enthralled as he provided extravagant details of all of the hotties that he got to spent the day with for the swim shoot for a magazine.

Out of the four of them Roman's modelling job was the least stable - he never knew when/where or what his next job would be. But it was also the most interesting because he got to meet so many new people, go to all these great locations, and got to have all these amazing experiences. And it still paid better than Patton's, Virgil's and Logan's jobs. In fact Logan's job paid the least out of all of them and it seemed that he had to put in the most working hours, as he hutched over the students essays that he had to take home to correct. Logan found that really annoying. 

And Roman's talk of tan lines and six packs were very distracting as Logan sat circling grade school level spelling errors. "Roman can you please keep your conversation down, I am trying to concentrate. Some of us actually have to use our brains for our occupations." Logan muttered the last part but Roman still caught it. 

Roman frowned, he might not be the smartest out of their group but he hated it when Logan started getting all superior because he was like a walking encyclopedia. 

"So sorry Logan, some of us actually have interesting careers and don't have to be worried about being replaced by Wikipedia." smirked Roman. 

Logan grit his teeth. "A career is something that you put time and effort into and requires actual thought." he snapped. "All you do is just sit there. Anybody can do that!"

Roman glared at him. He had had enough. "I am sick and tired of you looking down your nose at me Logan just because I don't have a PhD doesn't mean that you can sit there and make snide comments about me like you're so much better. I do work hard for these jobs, maybe not in the same way as you, but I do. Enough strangers belittle me because I'm "just a model", but you are my roommate and supposedly my friend."

Logan looked away ashamed but too prideful to apologize, instead he tried to deflect back onto Roman. "I don't know what you're talking about Roman, you always get so emotional-" 

"How about you take my place?"

Logan looked back at Roman who was still shooting daggers at him. 

"What?"

"If what I do is something anyone can do, why don't you take my place for one of my jobs this weekend. It will be perfect for you - all you have to do is sit there." there was a gleam in Roman's eye. 

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I think you can't."

" _Excuse me_?"

"I bet my entire months rent payment that you cannot do this modeling job I have lined up. I don't think you can "just sit there" like I do." Roman challenged and held out his hand for Logan to shake. He was serious. 

Logan took his hand. "I hope you have some savings for a rainy day because two lots of rent is expensive in case you can't do the math." 

~~~~

That weekend as they drove to an unknown location, Logan wished he had thought to ask what the actual job was for. Roman had this nasty smile playing around his mouth the whole morning, it only grew larger when Logan asked what he should wear for the job and Roman replied; don't worry it doesn't matter. Virgil and Patton were cramped in the back seat, coming along for the ride out of curiosity - Roman hadn't minded "The more the merrier" he said.

Roman pulled the car into a school parking lot. Even though it was a weekend the carpark wasn't empty. Roman got out of the car and told them all to follow him as he headed off towards one of the buildings, pushing the doors open as if he knew it wouldn't be locked. Inside the others realised it was an art building, as they saw different pieces of artwork handing on the walls. They could hear people talking at the end of the hall. Logan noticed that his heart rate had picked up. He was unsure why, he was perfectly familiar with a school setting even if this wasn't the one he worked at. 

Roman stopped in front of one of the classroom doors, the others glanced over his shoulder to see inside. It was a very large art classroom inside there were about 30 or so chairs with drawing easels set up in a circle facing towards a single empty stool. 

"Class starts in about 20mintues." said Roman walking inside as the others followed him inside, a middle aged lady who was clearly the teacher came over and greeted Roman enthusiastically. Logan started getting a really sinking feeling about this as he looked out at the students who were already seated, each of and everyone of them was female and aged in their late 20's to mid 30's although there were some who looked a bit older or younger. A few of them seemed to have baby carriers with them. They all seemed to be chatting to each other happily, glancing over at Roman and waving (one lady even winked at him). 

Logan turned back to the teacher when he heard his name, "And this is Logan, he wants to fill in for me for this class, he is _very_ interested in becoming a model, do you think the girls will mind?" 

"Only the ones who come to my class only to ogle at you my dear, those who are truly here to improve their art skills will be thrilled for a new model, it is so hard to find people willing to do this work, but if you don't mind me saying so your friend is almost as handsome as you are precious so I don't think anyone will mind." 

"Oh I can assure you I have a much better six pack. And one more thing our other friends - Patton and Virgil can they stay? Perhaps join in the class?" 

Virgil was hiding behind Roman he was had no idea that there would be this many people as more ladies came through the doors behind them. Patton however had already wandered over to the nearest lady with a baby and convinced her to let him hold it. 

"Certainly. Let me set up some more chairs. Roman you can show Logan where to undress." she handed Roman a dressing gown that Logan hadn't noticed she had been holding the entire time. 

Roman nodded and took Logan by the arm let him back out the door towards the bathrooms. 

When the bathroom door closed behind them, Roman turned to Logan smirking holding up the dressing gown. 

"So you undress here, don't worry there are no men or no-binary students in the class, so no one will walk in- not that it really matters. You put this gown on, go back into class and just sit on the stool in the middle. When class starts you take the dressing gown off and that's that. Obviously you have to sit as still as you can so the students draw you as accurately. But they give you a break every 20minutes to stretch just make sure you try and go back to your original position."

Roman's grin couldn't get any wider or eviler at the look on Logan's face. 

"Wha-" Logan spluttered. 

"Oh didn't I say. This job is a nude modelling for a mothers group. All you have to do is sit there. Or can't you do that Logan?"

Logan flushed angrily, "You absolute jerk." 

"So ... you can't do my job Logan?" taunted Roman "The great Logan can't do a job that doesn't even require actual thought hmm? A job that supposedly anyone can do hmm? All you have to do is admit that you can't do this and stop acting so superior looking down your nose at me. Oh and pay my rent this month."

Logan snatched the dressing gown from him. His short temper got the best of him. Roman stepped back surprised.

"You better go and ask that teacher for another seat because class is almost in session." Logan hissed. 

~~~~

The thing about short tempers is well that they are short. 

Roman had left the bathroom and Logan had stripped down and put the gown on brimming with determination that he would show him. Then he had stepped back out into the hallway and had to walk back to the classroom. Now he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Even in school he had been a failure in sports so there weren't that many times that he had to get undressed in a locker room with the other children. Quite a jump to go from that to nude modeling. 

He forced himself to march back into the classroom, every chair was full now. Roman, Patton and Virgil had easels pulled up as well, but Roman had a crowd of the mothers pull their chairs closer to him and was happily chatting away, Virgil looked like Logan felt and Patton was already drawing something. Logan ignored the blood rushing in his ears, it sounded like ocean at night nothing but the constant cashing of waves and howling of wind, and slowly moved towards his seat centre spotlight in the middle of the room. His skin over his entire body felt clammy as he tried to listen to teacher addressing the class, he kept flexing his fingers nervously. Damn Princey shot him a grin. He jumped as the teacher touched him on the shoulder and said "When you're ready."

He could do this. He could do this. He could do this. He shrugged the dressing gown off took his place on the chair. He did it. 

Logan felt dizzy with relief - ha take that Roman. Just don't think about it, you can do it he thought as he tried to steady himself on the chair. Now he just had to stay still for an hour, everything was fine. Logan was hyperaware of his breathing, he could feel his lungs expand and contract rapidly but he didn't feel like he was getting any air. His skin felt so cold now as well as clammy. And everything seemed to be getting ... just... a ... bit .... darker...He thought he heard someone say his name but they sounded so very far away. 

Logan didn't realize how much he was swaying on the stool nor did he see Roman rush forward to catch him just before he hit the floor as he fell. Everything had gone dark. 

He was still in Roman's arms when he came to, but he was also wrapped tightly in the dressing gown, still feeling cold he instinctively leaned in closer to Roman. 

"Logan? Logan. Oh man it's okay. You're going to be alright. I'm so sorry." Roman voice sounded pained and worried. Logan's eyes fluttered as he tried to remember what was going on. There were so many people. Every mother and Patton was rapidly firing out what he should do, what every one else should do, that he was going to be alright. He tried to push himself up but his arms were shaking so bad that if Roman wasn't supporting him he wouldn't have been able to get off the floor. 

Water bottles and candies and dried fruit and a bucket were pushed in front of his face, "Drink this dear, honey eat this, do you feel sick?"

"I-I-I" Logan stuttered unsure of what he wanted to say. Roman firmly wrapped his arm around his middle. "Let's get you dressed and then I'll take you home." Turning to the teacher he said "I'm sorry I can't stay and take over but I really need to stay with him." "Of course Roman, I wouldn't keep you away from your friends."

Suddenly Logan found himself back in the school bathroom with only Roman, Virgil and Patton the latter two shooting dark looks at Roman. Logan couldn't stand, so he was crouched on his knees as the others somehow got him dressed and practically carried him out to the car. They were driving home when a voice that Logan was surprised to  recognise as his own said "Waffles."

Roman looked over at him "You-you want waffles Logan?" Just ahead of them was place that sold waffles. Logan only groaned in response. They pulled into the parking lot and Logan has no idea who got them or how long they waited because suddenly there were some very tasty looking waffles in front of him. Roman spoon fed him a few mouthfuls and slowly Logan brain caught up to what had just happened. 

"I-I'm sorry?" 

"What? No. I am sorry. Logan you were right I was an absolute jerk that was a terrible thing to do to you, I'm _so_ sorry. I-"

"I meant - the class, they all paid for it and -"

"Don't worry about that, I'll make it up for them with another session another time. I'll put body glitter on or something - that'll make up for missing today."

"You're ...very brave you know. You must have felt like that the first time."

"...yeah, doing stuff like that the first time is scary and almost every time after that. But there's not as much competition for a job like that and the pay is good and they usually ask you back again for more classes. But I-I just didn't think you would do it. I thought you would chicken out. I'm sorry, I just got so mad at how you always dismiss all the jobs I work for and how everything I do isn't as good as what you do and-"

"I think I ...felt ... jealous. I work so hard and nobody appreciates it. When you work, you have so much fun and everybody always fawning over you - even half of those mothers."

"Your student's might not appreciate everything you do for them now but I know they will when they leave - I guess that's delayed gratification. And believe me the competition between models is cut throat, those ladies might love me but for some of my other jobs, well I might have exaggerated how great everybody gets along or how nice the people doing the shoots are. And even for this job I've had jealous husbands threaten me in the carpark. "

 "I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"No don't worry about it."

"Well I'm sorry I thought all you did was rely on your pretty face." 

"I'm sorry that sometimes I rub that in your face."

Logan smiled. He wasn't going to judge his friend's work anymore, just because he didn't have a tertiary education didn't mean he should treat him like he was second rate.  

"Um ... so should we still split the rent?"


End file.
